OBSCURO
by Evil Kendra Gaunt
Summary: Severus Snape nunca ha sido un buen hombre, hay una razón por la que se unió voluntariamente a los mortifagos y dejarlo a cargo de un niño inocente e indefenso solo es un grave error. Esta historia es apta solamente para adultos, Snarry y extreme chan. !TEN EN CUENTA LA ADVERTENCIA, NO LEAS SINO ESTAS DE ACUERDO!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO.**

* * *

Tentativamente metió la punta de su dedo índice en el perfecto culo, disfrutando del gemido ahogado que salía del niño pequeño frente a él. Se sentía tan apretado, tan jodidamente caliente y apretado, que su propia polla dio un pulso en la imagen de estar dentro de ese delicioso agujero.

Suspirando, saco el dedo del estrecho canal, tomando al niño de los hombros, enderezándolo y haciéndole dar la vuelta para que quedara frente a él. Miro a los hermosos ojos esmeraldas que le devolvían la mirada aterrada, y sintió como una sonrisa sádica se abría paso en su rostro, haciendo estremecer al pequeño de ci...co años frente a él.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1.**

* * *

Al parecer los parientes de Potter no querían llevarle a lo largo de sus vacaciones, así que habían dejado al niño al cuidado de la vieja Figg, un petardo ubicado en Privet Drive para la protección del niño. Por desgracia la anciana realmente no podía cuidar del chico, ya que tenía una reunión familiar en el continente, no obstante, había aceptado el cargo de los Dursley, confiando en que Dumbledore enviaría a alguien a velar por el mocoso. De forma que Snape había sido quien termino en la casa llena de gatos a cargo del joven Potter por todo el fin de semana.

Ni que decir que estaba furioso, realmente él no estaba para ser niñera de nadie, ni siquiera del Niño de oro de Dumbledore. Pero sus deudas con el anciano mago le habían hecho imposible rehuir de esa disposición, una de la que realmente no se podía arrepentir en este momento. El mocoso de Potter, había resultado ser una cosa pequeña, preciosa y deliciosa. Su cabello negro alborotado, y unos enormes ojos del verde más espectacular que había visto alguna vez, ni siquiera la madre del niño había tenido unos ojos tan hermosos. La piel de suave melocotón con una apariencia cremosa, la forma delgada y pequeña, con suaves labios rosas, el niño parecía una maldita muñeca de porcelana. Una con la que él era muy feliz de jugar.

Severus siempre había sido un hombre observador, y rápidamente se había dado cuenta de que el pequeño niño siempre hacía lo que decía, era obediente al extremo, siempre con esa mirada de miedo en las profundidades verdes, no se rebelaba ni se quejaba por las órdenes recibidas, sin importar lo disparatadas que parecieran. Ni siquiera daba excusas o pedía cuando Severus tentativamente le había dado algunos castigos por faltas inexistentes. Sí, Severus Snape era un hombre observador dispuesto a tomar ventaja de una buena situación, y este niño extremadamente obediente y asustado era una maldita oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar, especialmente cuando él era un hombre que no se negaría a un poco de venganza mezquina, no al hijo de su enemigo, y menos cuando podía probar la delicia que Harry Potter era.

Había comenzado con cosas pequeñas, una noche le había ordenado al niño venir hacia él, había observado con deleite como el mocoso se había puesto frente a él, en silencio esperando una orden. Había separado las piernas y jalado al niño para que quedara en medio de ellas. Le ordeno que lo mirara, y mientras observaba esos preciosos ojos aterrorizados le había dado un beso en los labios, había puesto su boca sobre el pequeño botón rosa de Potter, obligándole a separar los suaves labios por los empujes de su lengua, había sido un beso brusco y exigente de su parte, se había separado del niño cuando la búsqueda de aire se le hizo necesaria, dejando ir la pequeña boca mordiendo duramente el labio inferior causándole a sangrar un poco. Después de eso había despedido al niño por el resto de la noche.

Y tal como lo había sospechado el niño no había dicho nada, no se había negado, ni siquiera había protestado. Claro, el pequeño lo veía con desconfianza abierta y temblaba cada vez que le pasaba por el lado, pero Severus tenía su mente ya en un camino, él iba a Potter como su pequeña puta personal.

Así había seguido pidiéndole cosas aleatorias al niño; "Potter quítate esos malditos pantalones y los calzoncillos. Te vas a quedar así, ¿me entiendes?" Esa tarde había disfrutado viendo el perfecto culo pequeño y al niño ir y venir mientras sus pequeñas bolas rebotaban, ni que decir que se había asegurado que el niño siempre tuviese las manos ocupadas para que no se pudiese cubrir.

"Potter párate aquí y sostén la maldita toalla. Y más te vale que mantengas los ojos abiertos por si necito algo, ¿soy claro?" Lo único que el niño había dicho había sido un suave "sí señor", mientras que el resto de la hora se había quedado callado, de pie observando a Severus desnudo bañarse y masturbarse bajo la ducha.

Claro que había obligado algunos besos más del niño, y también había pasado una buena parte de la mañana manoseándolo. Aun recordaba el pánico en esos ojos cuando había entrado en medio del baño del niño, y el delicioso temblor mientras él lo secaba y dejaba a sus manos vagar libremente por la pequeña forma.

Sin embargo, sus vacaciones tenían desafortunadamente un final, y en unas pocas horas los Dursley estarían recogiendo a su sobrino, razón por la que Severus estaba en la sala con el chico desnudo, tenía que despedirse de su pequeña zorra, por ahora.

Miro a los hermosos ojos esmeraldas que le devolvían la mirada aterrada, y sintió como una sonrisa sádica se abría paso en su rostro, haciendo estremecer al pequeño de ci...co años frente a él.

Tomo al niño por la cintura haciéndolo sentar sobre uno de sus muslos, a pesar de la tela de sus pantalones, podía sentir el delicioso calor emanando del culo del niño justo donde tocaba su pierna.

"Vas a hacer lo que te digo, Potter, ¿entiendes?, cada cosa que te ordene"- dijo Severus mientras la mano con la que rodeaba al niño sujetándolo acariciaba distraídamente un minúsculo pezón, al tiempo que los largos dedos de su otra mano jugaban con el pequeño pene y las diminutas bolas- "o voy a ser que el infierno parezca un lugar maravilloso, ¿soy claro?"- dijo en la oreja del niño lamiendo lentamente su línea de la mandíbula, pasando su lengua por la mejilla, para terminar llevándose el pequeño lóbulo de la oreja a la boca mientras le chupaba. Punteando sus palabras con un apretón en el pequeño pene.

"Sí señor"- había respondido el niño-que-vivió con la voz trémula, no mayor de un susurro, mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía por las manos intrusas que le tocaban.

"Perfecto"- dijo Severus con una sonrisa recostándose en el sillón, ya que había afirmado completamente su punto- "Entonces dame un beso"- exigió, amando la confusión en el precioso rostro, sintiendo un nuevo pulso de su pene, mientras el niño pequeño se acercaba a él con timidez y horror, con los ojos fijos en su boca.

Sintió los labios suaves y húmedos contra los suyos, no movió un solo musculo disfrutando de la humillación del niño pequeño mientras se abría paso inexperto en el beso, pronto sintió la pequeña punta de la lengua pidiendo entrada en su boca, separando los labios, disfruto de los intentos de la lengua inocente dentro de su boca, tocando tentativamente su propia lengua, pasando suavemente por sus dientes, apenas rozando sus mejillas. Era como un suave fantasma en su boca, justo cuando el niño se separó de él, lamio sus propios labios como recogiendo el sabor del niño, mientras disfrutaba de su cara, que era una delicia sonrosada.

Pero tan divertido como esto era, Severus no era lo que nadie llamaría agradable, así que poniendo una mano en la nuca del niño le obligo hacia adelante mientras capturaba la boca con la suya, aprovechándose del pequeño grito de sorpresa para introducir su lengua en la húmeda cavidad. Uso su lengua con fuerza, obligando al beso a profundizarse haciendo que el niño pequeño se arqueara mientras Severus ponía más fuerza en los embates de su lengua, cortando el violento beso con una mordida, para bajar por el cuello del niño, dejando un rastro de saliva mientras le lamía, llegando al pecho, enroscando su lengua en un pequeño pezón.

Lo tomo con fuerza succionando y lamiendo, aplicando más fuerte con cada gemido y jadeo que oía del niño pequeño, hasta que dio una mordida lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que el niño gritará y una marca oscura comenzara a estropear el color coral del pequeño guijarro.

Enderezándose a sí mismo de nuevo, tomo al niño de nuevo y lo puso de pie entre sus piernas. Por unos minutos se deleitó en la vista, el niño a duras penas le llegaba a la cadera mientras estaba sentado, con el hermoso cuerpo crema temblando ligeramente, vio el rastro de saliva de un lado de su cuerpo, la marca purpura de su mordida en el pecho, pequeñas huellas rojizas de donde le había sujetado en la cintura, y los labios rojos e hinchados. Era una deliciosa vista de un pecaminoso niño de cinco años, más cuando sabía que su padre debía estar revolcándose en la tumba.

"Desabrocha mis pantalones"- ordeno Severus sin siquiera molestarse en detener la diversión de su voz, amaba jugar con Potter, ver al salvador del mundo mágico reducido a esto, un niño pequeño que temblaba mientras sus diminutas manos blancas peleaban con el cierre de su pantalón. Una vez abierto, Severus saco su pantalón y ropa interior de forma que cayera hasta sus pies, dejando su erección al aire mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

"Pon tu mano alrededor"- dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos del niño y la obligaba en su base, le dio un tirón y dejo escapar un gemido profundo en la sensación de la cálida mano que lo tocaba. "Ahora lame la punta"- ordeno, disfrutando del shock de esos ojos hade, mientras el niño se acercaba a su polla recta, observo divertido como la pequeña manzana de adán subía y bajaba desesperadamente. No pudo evitar estirar su cuello hacia atrás, mientras la pequeña lengua pasaba una y otra vez por la cabeza de su pene.

"Abre la boca"- dijo con rudeza sin poder contenerse más, su polla estaba adolorida de lo dura que se había puesto. Vio como el niño abrió la boca mirándolo confundido, antes de que él pasara una de sus manos por la fregona oscura obligando al niño hacia adelante mientras metía su pene en la pequeña boca.

"Merlín, ¡Oh sí!, joder tan apretado" gruño mientras metía su pene la mayor cantidad que podía en la pequeña boca, sintiendo la deliciosa contracción de la garganta demasiado pequeña para llevarlo. Saco de nuevo, mirando fascinado la saliva que ahora lo cubría, mientras Potter jadeaba por el aire y gruesas lágrimas caían por la angelical carita.

Pronto estaba metiendo de nuevo su pene, avanzando un poco más cada vez que embestía la boca rosa e inocente, encantado por la forma en que su grueso miembro desaparecía dentro del niño. En unos minutos sus dos manos estaban en la cabeza del niño, obligándolo en el empuje estableciendo un ritmo cada vez más brutal para el pequeño cuerpo. Severus jadeaba pesadamente mientras la jodida garganta tan pequeña, tan apretada, tan cálida se contraía a su alrededor, con un fuerte estremecimiento el vino en la boca del niño, liberando su semilla dentro del chico pequeño.

Dejándose caer contra el sofá una vez más, respiro profundamente para calmarse mientras abría de nuevo los ojos, sonriendo ante la vista frente a él. El niño de cinco años tenía la boca hinchada, los labios suavemente amoratados cubiertos de semen, que caía también en su pecho agitado por las lágrimas. Fue con satisfacción que vio que la pequeña mano crema seguía alrededor de su pene, sí, pensó mientras se relamía los labios el niño iba a hacer una pequeña puta obediente perfecta, si ni siquiera había movido la mano mientras el violaba su perfecta e inocente boquita.

"Ven aquí"- ordeno con la voz llena de malicia, mientras el niño se acercaba a él cauteloso, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento de acallar sus lágrimas. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca Severus lo tomo de nuevo por la cintura sentándolo en sus muslos una vez más. Ni siquiera darle un segundo el mago oscuro estaba lamiendo su venir de la boca del niño, pasando su lengua por el mentón, y la garganta. Bajando al pecho, donde lamió más de su venir mientras le daba burlas a los pezones, dándole un chupón fuerte justo sobre la mordida que ya había dejado, logrando hacer graznar de dolor al niño.

Él estaba disfrutando de los gemidos, y gruñidos del niño mientras le lamía, especialmente cuando el llego al pequeño pene. Sabía que no tenía el tiempo suficiente así que se contentó con saborear el pequeño pinchazo y las bolas en la boca, moviéndolas con la lengua y chupándolas. Terminando de nuevo en la boca del chico, obligándolo en otro beso exigente, para bajarlo al piso.

"Vístete, Potter"- dijo con la voz fría. Sonriendo mientras el niño se cubría, tendría que quedarse con su saliva en el cuerpo y el sabor de venir en la boca, por lo menos hasta el día siguiente. "Ven"- ordeno una vez más mientras se colocaba los pantalones, excavando en sus bolsillos por una pequeña poción malva. "Bebé"- dio el comando, sonriendo mientras el niño pasaba el líquido. Esta pequeña poción se aseguraría que todo se quedaba en secreto, que el niño era incapaz de decirle nada a nadie, y lo mejor que nadie se enteraría de ello, pues al fin y al cabo no había tontas varitas agitando alrededor. Todo sería perfectamente normal, hasta la siguiente vez que Figg no pudiese cuidar del muchacho.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3.**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

* * *

"Tranquila Arabela, el niño está en buenas manos. Además el Señor Potter se comportará, ¿verdad?"- su voz era sedosa, grave por la excitación (aunque la squib no se dio cuenta de ello), mientras bebía de la vista frente a él. El niño de se…s años, aún mantenía esa hermosura angelical de hace un par de años, el cabello negro caía en suaves ondas a la altura de sus orejas, la piel de un suave melocotón, los enormes ojos verdes, los perfectos labios rosados.

"Sí, señor"- respondió el niño en su suave murmullo, mientras un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

Así que su pequeña puta se acordaba de él, perfecto, solo esperaba que se acuerde de cómo darle una mamada, aunque para ser justos él no le había enseñado demasiado, solo se había limitado a follar su boquita. Bueno, esta vez tenía más tiempo y lo iba a aprovechar.

Una vez que Figg se había ido, se había quedado mirando al niño por cinco minutos, disfrutando el temblor del pequeño diablillo, con una sonrisa desagradable él había tomado al niño del brazo y lo había arrastrado hasta la cocina, poniéndolo con la cara contra la esquina.

"Quédate ahí Potter, hasta que yo te diga. Quizás esto te enseñe a saludarme correctamente la próxima vez. Mueve un músculo y haré que te arrepientas profundamente, ¿soy claro, señor Potter?" Vio con satisfacción como el chico pelinegro asintió rápidamente, y se retiró un paso hacia atrás para admirar a la figura delgada, la ropa que usaba era absurdamente grande, pero aun así estaba seguro que allí seguía el pequeño perfecto culo de porcelana en el que se moría por poner su lengua, dedos y polla, mientras giraba para retirarse a la sala no pudo evitar lamerse los labios con anticipación; iba a ser una buena noche.

Habían pasado por lo menos cuatro horas desde que había dejado al niño en el rincón de la cocina, la noche ya había caído sobre la calle de casas aburridas de Privet Drive, así que decidió levantarse del sofá donde estaba leyendo una de las revistas de pociones que había traído con él. Estiro sus músculos de su tiempo de lectura, mientras se dirigía a la alcoba de huéspedes donde dormía, sonrió con satisfacción cuando a través del rabillo del ojo vio a Potter aun de pie donde lo había dejado. La habitación era una cosa ridícula de solterona, con estampados de flores y una cama mediana con cubiertas borgoñas, saco su varita y con una onda seca, comenzó a transfigurar el lugar a su gusto.

Pasados quince minutos, bajo su varita y con una mueca de diversión, miro su nuevo lugar, la cama era ahora de un tamaño rey, cubierta por un edredón negro que se doblaba cuidadosamente a los pies de la cama, dejando al descubierto sabanas de seda negra. Las paredes ahora eran de un verde bosque profundo, mientras que la cama y la mesa de noche de conjunto eran de una oscura madera. Todo el cuarto iluminado por una araña mediana justo encima de la cama, lo que hacía pequeñas ondas brillantes en el tejido de cama. Con un suspiro contenido Severus se quitó su túnica exterior dejándola en el respaldo de una silla, mientras se dirigía con el paso más ligero hacia su pequeña puta de ojos verdes.

"Supongo que es un tiempo de espera suficiente, señor Potter" dijo con la voz sedosa disfrutando como la espalda del niño se puso recta y tensa de inmediato al sonido de su voz. "Ahora venga acá" dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina abriendo sus piernas lo suficiente para que el niño se pudiese colocar entre ellas, esperando pacientemente que el niño se acercara a él. "Vamos a comenzar con una lección simple, _Harry_" deslizo el nombre entre sus dientes cargándolo de toda la lujuria que este pequeño duende le producía. "La forma correcta de saludarme, no queremos que estés castigado cada vez que te voy a cuidar solo por no saludarme, ¿verdad?" termino con diversión al ver al niño agitarse en la implicación de que vería frecuentemente a Severus.

"Me vas a saludar niño, a penas tú y yo estamos solos, ¿entiendes?" espero pacientemente al guiño del niño, al fin y al cabo, su pequeño juego no debía ser conocido, "Me vas a dar un beso, y espero recuerdes como se hace, ¿soy claro?" Sonrió a pesar de sí mismo al ver al mago de siete años asustado asintiendo frenéticamente por la amenaza de su voz.

"Bien" dio con un tono desagradable, mientras se recostaba en la silla "¿Qué estás esperando?"

El niño se acercó con cautela a él, y puso sus labios sobre los suyos de forma rápida antes de separarse, probablemente recordaba la propensión de Severus a lastimar su boca, pero el pequeño pronto suspiro obviamente recogiendo su valor, a la mirada puntiaguda del hombre, antes de inclinarse nuevamente y comenzar a mover suavemente sus labios, luego de unos segundos Severus sintió la pequeña lengua pidiendo entrada en su boca, recorriendo pacientemente sus labios, tratando de apalancar una abertura. Con una sonrisa mientras separaba los labios, tomo la mano del niño y la puso sobre su entrepierna, guiándola en un movimiento de frotar, al tiempo sintió la pequeña lengua tocando la suya, así que le respondió incitándola con la suya, tomando más fuerza en el beso.

Cuando el niño se separó en busca de oxígeno, admiro los labios suavemente hinchados, y la inocente forma en que el niño los apreso con sus blancas perlas, mascando su temor, mientras los hermosos ojos brillaban con las lágrimas contenidas. Severus estiro una de sus manos y la metió dentro de la camisa demasiado ancha, acariciando la espalda demasiado delgada, deslizándose hacia arriba y luego bajando lentamente hasta que se topó con el elástico del pantalón. Metiendo su mano adentro, levantando suavemente la ropa interior posicionó su mano sobre el culo del muchacho, acariciando las suaves mejillas, y amasándolas con fuerza, tratando de separarlas, burlándose con sus dedos entre la grieta del culo, para apretar con fuerza las deliciosas mejillas.

"Ven conmigo" ordeno bruscamente, mientras se levantaba de la silla y dirigía al niño a la habitación que había arreglado. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo para permitir que el niño le precediera en el interior. Sabía que tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro mientras le daba un empujón suave al niño para hacerlo moverse más rápido. El asombro en la cara del niño era precioso, su deliciosa boca en una perfecta o mientras miraba a su alrededor y los muebles cambiados. "Desnúdate", ordeno secamente, sacando al niño de la contemplación.

Se quedó de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho recostado contra la puerta observando los movimientos torpes y temerosos del niño, mientras sacaba la andrajosa camisa marrón por encima de su cabeza, y bajaba con las manos temblorosas sus pantalones, y luego sus boxers, para que quedaran flotando alrededor de sus pies como en un charco de ropa. Admiro la figura delgada y delicada delante de él, el color marfil de la piel, la apariencia sedosa, lentamente se acercó al niño, rodeándolo despacio, apreciando el pequeño culo redondo, las bolas pálidas y el pene diminuto del chiquillo. Encrespando sus labios en una sonrisa torcida cuando se dio cuenta de los sollozos silenciosos que escapaban de su pequeña puta.

"De rodillas" ordeno secamente al detener su caminata justo frente al niño, sonriendo cuando esos encantadores ojos color Avada le enviaron una mirada de súplica a través de una película de lágrimas, a pesar de que él niño se había arrodillado. Severus camino tranquilamente hasta el borde de la cama a espaldas del niño, desabrochando sus pantalones dejándolos caer junto con su ropa interior, para desprenderse después de su chaleco y camisa, una vez desnudo se sentó cómodamente en el borde de la cama, con las piernas lo suficientemente separadas para que su erección estuviese cómodamente ubicada, y con la misma sonrisa ladro una orden nueva en el niño "Ven aquí, _Harry_, de rodillas"

Él sádico en el rugió en el placer cuando vio al inocente de se…s años arrastrarse desnudo sobre sus rodillas hasta llegar frente a él. Con delicadeza poso una de sus manos sobre una de las suaves mejillas del niño, frotando con dulzura una de las lágrimas de distancia mientras ahuecaba con su mano el hermoso rostro, obligando suavemente al niño a mirarlo a los ojos. "Ahora, _Harry_- dijo saboreando el nombre en su boca- estoy seguro que recuerdas el uso de esa preciosa boca tuya, ¿verdad?" mientras hablaba su mano se había desplazado con suavidad hacia la nuca del niño, enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello negro, de modo que al no obtener respuesta del duende de ojos verdes dio un tirón con fuerza haciendo una mueca de dolor dibujarse en la carita mientras el terso cuello se tensaba hacia atrás por la violencia del jalón.

"Po… por… favor….Se…. señor, por favor" – suplico el niño en una voz pequeña y dulce, cargada de toda la inocencia de un niño de su edad haciendo a la polla de Severus se retorciera en el sonido angustiante del chiquillo.

"Te aseguro _Harry_ que pronto me suplicarás por otras razones" dijo Severus con lascivia- "Por ahora vas a hacer lo que te digo, cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea desobediencia, y voy a arrancarte los ojos o algo igual de entretenido, ¿soy claro?"- termino con diversión cuando el niño ya estaba asintiendo frenéticamente incluso antes de terminar su amenaza.

"Bien, entonces saca esa hermosa lengua tuya y comienza a lamber la base de mi polla, mi pequeña puta"- dijo en un tono malicioso mientras cardaba sus dedos por el pelo negro y espeso del niño en una burla de caricia. Severus no pudo contener el estremecimiento cuando sintió el cálido aliento del niño cepillar suavemente la punta hinchada de su pene, ni que su mano se tensara en las hebras de cabello ébano que sostenía cuando sintió el primer toque del pequeño apéndice. "Lame con más fuerza…siiii" siseo al sentir los toques más enérgicos del niño.

"Lame a lo largo, eso… eso…, siiiiiiii…." Su cadera se torcía hacia adelante empujando a la cara del niño, cuando el pequeño había inocentemente pasado su cálida y rosada lengua sobre la ranura de su pene.


End file.
